


milk teeth

by mochiho (pining)



Series: the misadventures of sehun and his vampire boyfriend [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Teething, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pining/pseuds/mochiho
Summary: Baekhyun had been acting weird lately. Or, acting any weirder than a few hundred year old vampire masquerading as a twenty-five year old dental assistant usually did.





	milk teeth

**Author's Note:**

> just a short little thing unbeta'd and edited by me.

Baekhyun had been acting weird lately. Or, acting any weirder than a few hundred year old vampire masquerading as a twenty-five year old dental assistant usually did.  
  
Sehun had noticed the change in his behaviour a few weeks ago, after Kyungsoo and Chanyeol had come by to drag Baekhyun out of their apartment, keen on celebrating his “re-birthday”. Whatever that was. Chanyeol had gotten t-shirts. They were just regular ones reading: Happy Birthday! That he had added a small “re” before the word birthday on with his messy handwriting. Sehun didn’t really know what was going on, having nearly no knowledge of vampire culture other than a few things he _needed_ to know in order to date Baekhyun.  
  
Chanyeol had hit him when he asked what it was. “How do you not know?” He said and Sehun kicked him away from where he was sitting on the couch. “I just don’t leave me alone.”  
  
Kyungsoo had plopped himself down beside him and explained, very slowly, that it was the anniversary of Baekhyun’s turning and it was something vampires used to celebrated every hundred years. He remembered vaguely that Baekhyun had tried to talk to it to him about it one time, alongside other things, but he stopped talking a few seconds in after he noticed Sehun’s eyes had started to glaze over. It wasn’t Sehun’s fault _completely_ he just couldn’t get himself to be interested in history, whether it be vampire or not.  
  
What he _did_ know though, was that Kyungsoo didn’t have a “re-birthday”. After he had told him what it meant he realized that it only occurred to _verto_ , a vampire that was bled instead of bred. Kyungsoo was the latter. He was something like royalty in the vampire world, a pure-blood, with both his parents being part of the two dominating blood lines and Baekhyun was somewhat related to them, having been turned by Kyungsoo.  
  
Sehun also knew that Baekhyun was one of the very few verto left in Asia, most of them having been executed after the government they had established was overthrown by a coven of pure-bloods.  
  
They left after that, leaving Sehun alone in their apartment. Baekhyun had kissed him goodbye and tried to convince him to come but Sehun just kissed him back and told him to have fun. Sehun wasn’t the best company to keep at vampire clubs. He didn’t know how Chanyeol did it. He came back a few hours later, sans his friends, drunk off whatever vampire’s get drunk off of and holding both of his hands to his mouth. Sehun had been off the couch the minute the handle started turning. He grabbed Baekhyun by the curve of his elbows and pulled him into their bedroom, or at least tried to. Baekhyun was freakishly strong. He thrashed violently against Sehun’s grip and sent him falling onto the floor, his hands clawing at his gums.  
  
By the time Sehun had gotten up off the floor though he was passed out horizontally across their shared bed. Hands still stuffed inside his mouth.  
  
After that Baekhyun couldn’t seem to keep _anything_ out of his mouth. He chewed on his clothes, on pens, even on a dog toy that Chanyeol had left at their apartment. But the most annoying thing that Baekhyun couldn’t keep out of his mouth was Sehun himself. He would be standing in the kitchen, cooking something on the stove and Baekhyun would sneak up behind him (something very easy for a dead person) and wrap his arms around his waist. The first time it happened Sehun was pleased, delighted even but after a few minutes Baekhyun would start mouthing at Sehun’s shoulder until the fabric was sopping wet and sticking to his skin.  
  
Then, other times, he would be sitting on the couch, Baekhyun sprawled out across him and Baekhyun would pop one of Sehun’s fingers in his mouth, the wet heat of his mouth going right to his groin. But it wasn’t until he tried to pull his finger out and kiss him that he realized Baekhyun wasn’t trying to fuck. He kicked Sehun’s thigh when he tried to move and shoved another finger in, pressing the pad of his fingers against his gums. After that Sehun kept himself holed up inside their room while Baekhyun whined out on the couch for hours on end.  
  
That’s where Sehun was now, sprawled across the comforter. His bangs stuck to his forehead due to the summer heat. He flipped onto his back and kicked the dark sheets off the mattress as he whined into his phone.  
  
“ _Hyung_ , I don’t know what’s going on. He won’t stop biting me.” He pulled the sleeve of his sweater down to his elbow and pressed his index finger into one of the fading marks across his forearm. Kyungsoo huffed on the other end.  
  
“I don’t know what to tell you Sehun, I haven’t heard of any of this before and It’s not like I can just pull open vampire google and search it up.”  
  
Sehun groaned. “Can’t you ask your parents or like anyone else for that matter?”  
  
“You know I can’t.”  
  
Sehun frowned. He was right. It wasn’t like Kyungsoo had anyone to ask about Baekhyun’s misfortunes. The remaining verto were very much sought after by slave laborers. The thought of it sent a bitter taste into Sehun’s mouth and he ran his tongue against the front of his teeth in attempt to dissolve it. There was a loud groan outside of the bedroom followed by an even louder thump. Baekhyun most likely just fell off the couch.  
  
“Wait.” Kyungsoo’s voice cut through Sehun’s thoughts like a hot knife. “Go over to Baekhyun right now and open his mouth.”  
  
Sehun made a noise in the back of his throat. “I can’t do that! Every time I try to see what’s bothering him he throws me across the room. I’m lucky that I haven’t broken anything yet.”  
  
“He’s probably trying to be gentle. I don’t think he’s actively trying to hurt you..”  
  
“Wow, thanks Kyungsoo I’m so glad my boyfriend loves me enough to throw me _gently_ across the room.”  
  
Kyungsoo sighed. “Just go right now. Sit on him or something.”  
  
Sehun let out an exasperated breath and pushed himself off the bed. He dragged his body lazily across the piles of dirty clothes spread out across the floor. The bedroom door creaked slightly as he pushed it open and he saw Baekhyun scramble from his flailed place on the hardwood back onto the couch. It was a blink-and-you’d-miss-it ordeal but Baekhyun usually had trouble (still) controlling his speed at times, so Sehun grew accustom to paying attention to everything  
  
He pressed the mute button on his phone and slipped it into his back pocket. He crawled over the side of the couch and nestled himself between Baekhyun’s spread legs. Baekhyun’s already closed eyes squinted tighter together and pressed the ice-pack against his gums. Sehun reached his hands up and rubbed his thumb against Baekhyun’s smooth throat, the other pressing into his hip. Baekhyun melted under the ministrations.  
  
“Thwat arth you tho—”  
  
Sehun pushed himself up off the cushion and straddled Baekhyun’s hips. Baekhyun groaned under the weight and Sehun rolled his eyes. He didn’t feel anything. He’s so dramatic. Sehun grabbed one of Baekhyun’s arms and pinned it behind him on the armrest. The leather squeaked against his exposed skin and Sehun cringed at the sound. Baekhyun’s legs flailed violently under Sehun’s weight and it caused him to shift against his waist, he knew if he looked back they would be a blur.  
  
“Stop. Moving.” Sehun pressed his heels further into the cushions and shoved his hand passed Baekhyun’s lips. “Baekhyun. I’m going to let go of your hand okay? Don’t push me off.”  
  
Baekhyun glared at him and frowned as best as he could with a hand in his mouth. Sehun slowly loosened his grip around his Baekhyun’s wrist, braced himself for the impact of the floor and when it didn’t come he moved his hand towards his back pocket to pull his phone out. He hit the speakerphone button and placed it on Baekhyun’s stomach.  
  
“Are you still there Kyungsoo?”  
  
Kyungsoo coughs. “Hm. What? Yeah.”  
  
“I have his mouth open,” Baekhyun jostled under Sehun’s legs and Sehun pinched his tongue between his fingers. “What exactly am I looking for?”  
  
“Is there anything unusual you notice? Up by the upper cuspids?”  
  
Sehun made a slightly pained expression. “What the fuck is an upper cuspid?”  
  
Baekhyun’s eyebrows furrowed together and he reached up, pulling Sehun’s hand from his mouth. Sehun flinched slightly at the movement and Baekhyun hit him gently on the arm. He pulled back his top lip and pointed to the teeth one tooth over from his front teeth. Oh.  
  
There just above Baekhyun’s completely normal human teeth, two slivers of white are poking out from his inflamed gums.  
  
“I’m teething you idiots.”  
  
Kyungsoo made an offended noise through the phone. “I knew that! I was just getting him to see if I was right.”  
  
Baekhyun clicked the “end call” button on Sehun’s phone and leaned over to the side so it fell onto the floor beside the couch. Sehun reached over and poked one of the teeth poking through Baekhyun’s gums. Baekhyun hissed and pushed Sehun over onto the floor alongside his phone.  
  
“Why didn’t you just telling me you were teething?” Sehun asked scooting over to rest his arms on the side of the couch.  
  
Baekhyun pouted slightly and his lips are so swollen Sehun had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Baekhyun’s mouth opened slightly. “That’s why! I didn’t want you to laugh!”  
  
Sehun wrapped his hand around Baekhyun’s wrist, “I’m not laughing because you’re teething, I’m laughing because your lips are all big.” With his other hand he poked at Baekhyun’s pouted lips.  
  
There was a brief pause and then Baekhyun pulled Sehun up on the couch with him, wrapping his small body around Sehun’s longer one. His hands twisted tightly into the fabric of his sweater and Sehun pulled him closer.  
  
“Sehun..” Baekhyun can’t cry but it sounded like he was on the verge of tears. His voice was shaking.  “It hurts.”  
  
Sehun’s heart ached for his boyfriend. He pressed his fingers back into his mouth gently and rubbed the pads of them against his puffy gums. Baekhyun whimpers quietly and buried his head into Sehun’s chest. Sehun remembered vaguely, watching his brother’s wife doing this to his niece when she was a few months old and acting very much like Baekhyun was now. Sehun pressed gentle kisses against Baekhyun’s cold skin, along the bridge of his nose, his cheekbones. For a moment he thought about offering him some of the ibuprofen they have shoved in the back of their pantry but the lack of heartbeat against his other palm had him remembering why it wouldn't work.  
  
“Don't worry hyung, you'll probably, most likely, feel better soon.”

 

*****

 

It was illegal nowadays for a vampire to feed on a human. Even more so to turn one. There were designated buildings that lined the streets of Seoul. They were tall and white and clean and smelled exactly like hospitals. If hospitals were the feeding grounds of modern day vamps. They’re private establishments, everyone needed a special card to get in, vampire or not. Sehun had been to one once, clinging to Baekhyun like a lost child as he pressed his card against the small window of the receptionist. He didn’t know why he went. Maybe as moral support, maybe because he wanted to learn more about his boyfriend. A stupid decision really.  
  
He waited out in a small room decorated in tasteless blood-red furniture alongside other humans most likely waiting for their partners. He didn’t know what went on behind the white door. Chanyeol had told him once that it wasn’t very special, having been a donor for a few months. He said that they just sat in chairs while blood ran from their body through a tube inserted into their veins. Sehun had promptly threw up. He wasn’t very good with blood.  
  
“So it’s illegal to feed on humans but you can do it inside a building and it’s fine?” Sehun had asked Kyungsoo one day. They were having a Buffy marathon with horrible Korean subs.  
  
“It’s a controlled environment. The humans are there because they want to not because they have to be.” He grabbed the remote and paused it just as a stake was being driven through a vampire’s heart. He wondered if that actually worked. “It’s just a better option than the alternative. Which is letting vampires drink freely out of whatever source is closest to them at the given time.  
  
“Okay, true but what if a human is consenting outside of the building? Would it still be illegal?”  
  
Kyungsoo shrugged. “Why are you asking me? Do you want Baekhyun to feed off you or something?”  
  
One of Sehun’s hands gripped his stomach as he gagged. “No, that’s disgusting.”  
  
Kyungsoo laughed and flicked his forehead with one of his fingers. He had much more control over his strength than Baekhyun. Sehun didn’t even fall over. “I don’t get your thing with blood but to each his own. It’s not as bad as you think.” Sehun would have to ask Chanyeol about it.

 

*****

 

It was the loud thump of their front door being thrown open and shut forcefully that had Sehun blinking himself awake. Loud noises were not uncommon in their apartment seeing as Baekhyun was still a “baby” according to Kyungsoo, and wouldn’t know his own strength if he punched himself in the face. He rolled over and pulled the blankets over his head. His breath hot against his face with it smushed against his pillow. There’s another distant noise and then the door to their bedroom was thrown open and Sehun was heaving. The air from his lungs knocked out from Baekhyun landing on top of him with an  _oomfp._    
  
“Sehunnie!” He cried out and Sehun was already starting to miss his fingers in his mouth. “Sehun, wake up.” He grabbed Sehun’s chin between his hands and squished his cheeks together. “Sehunnie, Sehun, look.”  
  
The vibrant scent of fluoride invaded his senses and Sehun cracked one of his eyes open. Baekhyun was there. Sitting on top of him. His face mere inches from Sehun’s own, still clad in his light blue smock from the office.  
  
“What is it?” Sehun asked, rubbing the sleep out of the corner of his eyes. “I thought you had work.”  
  
“I do. I was at work and then I realized that my mouth wasn’t hurting so I grabbed the mirror off the tray and I opened my mouth and look!” Baekhyun grabbed his top lip and brought it back, revealing his slightly less puffy gums. Everything looked the same except for the lack of the teeth poking through his gums.  
  
Sehun sat up and dragged Baekhyun closer by a hand on his waist. Baekhyun scooted closer and wrapped both his legs around Sehun.  
  
“Where did your fangs go?” Now that’s a sentence Sehun never thought he’d say.  
  
“Watch.” He grabbed the sides of Sehun’s head and forced it down so that he could see Baekhyun’s mouth at a better angle. Sehun watched. Nothing happened and then _what the fuck._ Slowly the gums above Baekhyun’s upper cuspids started to open and two long, very sharp, fangs started to slide out on top of his human teeth.  
  
“Oh my god.” Sehun said and Baekhyun started to vibrate on top of him from excitement. “That’s— that’s cool as shit.”  
  
“I know!” He exclaimed. He wrapped his arms around Sehun’s chest and manhandled him back to a lying down position. Baekhyun clung to him like a bear. “And the coolest part is that I can actually take them in and out, unlike Kyungsoo and his family.”  
  
“That is pretty cool.”   
  
Baekhyun grinned down at him. He grabbed Sehun’s arms and pinned them above his head by their pillows. “I’m gonna suck your dick now okay? And I’m done teething so I won’t try to bite it off.”  
  
Sehun laughed and wiggled down on the mattress. Giving Baekhyun better access. “Okay, just make sure you put those things away. I don’t want it getting mangled down there.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “I’m serious hyung, I had to ice it for two hours last week because of you.”  
  
Baekhyun huffed. “I’ll be careful okay? Just trust me.”  
  
Sehun opened his mouth to tell him something along the lines of: _of course I trust you dummy_ and then Baekhyun would pinch his cheeks so hard finger shape bruises would form across his skin as he told him _don’t talk to your hyung like that_. But he just offered him a small smile and nodded as he lifted his hips up obediently as Baekhyun undid the knot at the front of his pajama shorts. He watched as Baekhyun’s mouth popped open and the long point of his fans disappeared behind his pink gums. That would take some getting used to.

**Author's Note:**

> heyo! thank u for reading this it was my first attempt at writing sebaek and i really love this ship so much i want to write more of them. that's why this is probably going to be a series??? i want to write a prequel of baekhyun's turning so that might be up in a while. thank you again!!!
> 
> check me out on twitter [here](http://twitter.com/uitbaozi)


End file.
